Dreams (Remake featuring Soul Eater characters!)
by FlyingFox01
Summary: The Amulet traps Emily in her own dreams, memories, and nightmares. Everyone sends Leon in after her. When Professor Stein asks Soul and Maka to see him in private, he sends them off to help Leon. How does Stein know about Emily? What will happen? (Hope you guys like it!) (Rated T for violence and some language)


**Hey guys! I know how some of you liked my Amulet fanfic "Dreams." I stopped during the first chapter because I got an idea: Why not do a crossover with Soul Eater?**

**I really hope you guys like it. ^-^**

**Note: The beginning likely won't be like the original fanfic.**

**I do not own Soul Eater and I also don't own Amulet.**

**(Also: There is some SoMa, Lemily, Tremily, and (Just because I feel like it) a teeny bit of Leon x Maka and Soul x Emily)**

**Maka POV**  
Soul and I walked down the hallway towards the Death Room.

"I wonder why Lord Death wants to see us." I wondered aloud.

Soul shrugged. We approached the Death Room and entered. Professor Stein appeared in front of us.

"Hello, Soul. Hello, Maka. I have a small task for you two."

Everything suddenly went black.

**Leon POV**  
I opened my eyes. Darkness. I sat up and notice I am surrounded by snow. I noticed a faint, pinkish glow in front of me. I brushed the snow away from it and realized I was all fox.  
_Nice job, Cogsley._ I thought. I really meant it. I noticed the glow was from an amulet similar to Emily's. I nudged it over my muzzle and around my neck. As I stepped forward, I heard an ear-piercing yowl and something shot up in front of me. I saw a white cat sitting in front of me. I moved my paw from its tail and it glared at me.

"Watch it, you dumb fox! You stepped on my-" He stopped immediately and looked at himself. "WHY THE HELL AM I A CAT?" He cried. I rolled my eyes. This cat was brainless.

**Soul POV**

_Why am I a cat?! This is so uncool! _"Stein did this!" I growled.

"Who's Stein?" The fox who had woken me up asked.

"Dead meat." I grumbled. "Where's Maka?"

Before the fox could answer, there was a loud screech and a car came tumbling down the hill towards us.

"Holy crap!" I ran to the side, but the dumb fox just sat there.

_This guy's got a death wish, doesn't he? _"Hey fox! Move your ass!"

**Leon POV**

"Hey fox! Move your ass!" I couldn't move. Then, I began to remember why I had been sent here. I got the sense knocked into me and ran right into the direction the cat went in. The car slammed, upside-down, into a crooked old tree. After a few moments, a girl crawled out.

It was Emily. Younger, but still her. Her mother crawled out next.

"Dad! Give me your hand!" Emily cried.

"Oh no..." I whispered.

"What's going on? Who are they? Where's Maka?" the cat hissed.

"Sh!" I snapped.

"Dad! Give me your hand! Please!" Emily whimpered. The, she yelled "Mom! Dad's stuck!"

I felt so useless. I couldn't help Emily. This was a memory. There was nothing that could be done.

The car began to tip over the cliff. The tree was going to go down, too. Emily struggled to keep the car from tipping, but she couldn't.

"Mom! Dad! Get out!" Emily screamed. The pulled her mother away and the car and the tree fell over the edge.

"Oh God..." I whispered. The cat next to me sat there in shock.

**Soul POV**

The car went over. I sighed. "Oh man. Poor kid."

"Soul! Maka CHOP!" I felt something hit me hard in the back of the head, making me faceplant into the snow.

"Hello, Maka." I growled.

"Soul! I thought that car took you down with it! Don't scare me like that!"

"Maka, please shut up and get off of me." I sat up and looked at Maka. She was a cat like me. Then, I looked over at the fox. "What the hell was that about?"

"We're in her memories..." He murmured. "I don't know who you two are." He narrowed his eyes. "You could be one of the Voice's little tricks. Or the Elf King could have sent you."

I stared at him for a moment, then snickered. "Elf King? What world are you from? You must be crazy!"

The fox growled. "Then you clearly aren't from Alledia, cat."

I chuckled. "You're insane."

"Soul, leave him alone. He might be from a different world than us." Maka hissed. She looked over at the fox. "I'm sorry for my partner's rudeness. I'm Maka."

The fox narrowed his eyes. "Leon." He looked over at me. "I'm guessing you're Soul."

I nodded. "Uh...yeah."

Suddenly, Leon yelped and looked around wildly.

"Uh...you okay?" Maka asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute." He walked away from us and began mumbling to himself. Then, Maka gasped and turned away from me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Hang on..." She mumbled. "It's Stein. He's saying we need to help him repay an old debt."

"And that means?"

"It means your friend and Emily's great grandfather seem to know each other." Leon spoke up. He bowed his head and the necklace he was wearing slid off of his neck. He touched his paw to it and there was a sudden flash of light.

**Leon POV**

We appeared behind a house. A forest was behind us and a neighborhood in front of the house.

"Whoa. That was kind of cool." Soul looked around and grinned a bit.

"Hm." Maka sat down, her tail slithered like a snake in the grass.

Emily was sitting in the grass a few feet away. A boy was sitting next to her. The boy looked too familiar.

"Trellis?!" I cried. He looked more human than elf, but I recognized him easily.

"Who?" Soul looked over at me.

"What's he doing here?" I murmured, ignoring the red-eyed cat. Trellis leaned in, murmured something to Emily, then kissed her cheek. She blushed and hugged her legs close to herself.

Rage surged through my blood. I ran towards Trellis and lunged at him, hitting him square in the chest.

"Hey wait!" Soul yelled. Trellis just stared at me in shock. I growled right in his face, then looked over at Emily.

"Emily! Are you okay? We need to leave. Now!" I said. I got off of Trellis and went over to Emily.

"Well hello, little one. Aren't you familiar?" She said softly and began to stroke me.


End file.
